Feliz Cumpleños, Mi Vida
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: Una historia corta. el primer cumpleños de candy estando casada con Terry. Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. La historia si es mía.


Era un día hermoso y primaveral en la ciudad de New York. el cielo limpio sin una nube y con un sol radiante. Los arboles recuperaron las hojas verdes con los pajaritos cantando en las copas de los mismos. La ciudad se lleno de flores con mariposas y abejas andaban en ellas.

Candy se levanto emocionada hoy era su cumpleaños, pero estaba un poco triste porque Terry estaba en San Francisco filmando una película ya hacía tres semanas y no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días mas.

La pecosa, se levanto se fue a dar una ducha rápida y bajo a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

Entro a la cocina, que era hermosa y espaciosa con azulejos color beige, una mesada de granito negro, y una mesa grande en el centro.

Agarro un poco de pan lactal lo coloco en la tostadora, un vaso de jugo y café. Al terminar de comer se fue a trabajar.

El Hospital General de New York era un hospital grande y el mejor de la ciudad donde se a tendían problemas de salud comunes como otros de gran complejidad.

Candy llego al hospital fue directamente al vestuario del piso de clínica medica para cambiar su ropa por su uniforme de enfermera. Luego se dirigió a la sala de enfermería donde todos se juntaban antes de empezar para organizarse.

_ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Candy!_ Gritaron todos sus compañeros al verla entrar.

Candy estaba realmente sorprendida y no lo podía ocultar. Todos sus compañeros enfermeros estaban ahí, ya vestidos con sus uniformes y saludándola por su cumpleaños. Se puso muy feliz.

_¡Gracias chicos!_ Los abrazo a todos y una de sus compañeros, una enfermera joven aproximadamente de la misma edad de la pecosa dijo _Saquémonos una selfie para el face todos juntos.

A los demás les encanto la idea. Y enseguida se agruparon para salir todos en una gran foto con la cumpleañera.

_Digan whiskey _Pidió Miranda, la enfermera que tuvo la idea, y acto seguido saco la selfie con su smartphone.

_Bueno gente hora de empezar a trabajar _Dijo la jefa de enfermeras que también estuvo ahí en el pequeño festejo que le hicieron a Candy pues también quería mucho a la rubia pecosa.

A eso de la 1 de la tarde, Annie Britter Cornwell y Patty O'Brien se encontraba en la entrada del nosocomio esperando a Candy para un almuerzo de cumpleaños.

_ ¡Hola chicas! Perdón per el retraso_ dijo Candy apareció en la entra del hospital ya sin su uniforme de enfermera. Vestía un sencillo vestido floreado con mangas cortas que llegaban hasta un poquito antes de la rodilla.

_No te preocupes Candy_ dijo Annie_En serio no hay problema_ la tranquilizo Patty

_Ok, bueno. Gracias amigas. ¿Nos vamos? _Dijo Candy

Tanto Annie como Patty asintieron con la cabeza.

_ah propósito, casi me olvido. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida hermana!_La felicito Candy. La pecosa y Annie habían sido encontradas el mismo día y siempre se habían considerado como hermanas. 

Las tres amigas salieron del hospital para dirigirse al restaurante que quedaba a una cuadra del hospital y que Candy solía ir con ellas o con Terry para comer en su hora libre.

El restaurante era muy bonito y acogedor. Un lugar en el que suelen venir muchas familias y del barrio y gente del hospital como de los negocios aledaños cuando toman un descanso.

_ ¿Candy qué te pasa? Andas viendo tu celular cada dos minutos_ Pregunto Patty.

_Nada, no lo estoy mirando a cada rato_ Trato de negar la enfermera pero sus amigas la miraron enarcando una ceja fijamente a los ojos dándole a entender que no le creían en lo mas mínimo. Y es que efectivamente Candy había estado con el celular en la mano toda la mañana cada vez que podía entre paciente y paciente viendo si Terry había llamado o dejado algún mensaje.

A la pecosa no le quedo más remedio admitir la verdad ante sus queridas amigas.

_Así que Todavía Terry no te llamo ni escribió _Dijo Annie

_¿Nada?¿ por Facebook or Twitter? _Pregunto Patty

_No _Dice un poco desilusionada Candy

_No te preocupes Candy seguro esta full con los ensayos y filmación. Seguramente a la noche te llamara, vas a ver._ Le animo Annie

_Si Annie tiene razón_ Siguió Patty

Candy saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y prendió la luz. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió una mesa redonda con velas, y su mejor vajilla para dos personas.

_ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi vida! _Dice Terry. El actor estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

Al verlo, Candy tiro el bolso al suelo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuerte, Terry correspondió a ese abrazo.

_Feliz de verme_ pregunto el castaño sonriendo._ Porque yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo teniéndote en mis brazos- y era cierto para el no había nadie mas y estaba feliz de haber podido terminar del filmar su parte en la película dos días antes de lo previsto.

_Más que feliz, pensé que te habías olvidado-y así era, Candy estaba que no le cabía el corazón de tanta felicidad.

_Como voy a olvidarme de tu cumple, si sos todo para mí. Sin vos no soy nada. Te amo, Pecosa mía _Dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos mientras todavía permanecían abrazados.

Siguieron así unos minutos más, luego Terry la ayudo a sentarse como todo buen caballero para después sentarse el. Luego el actor sirvió ambos platos y se dispusieron a comer mientras conversaban sobre esto y aquello, ella quiso saber todo sobre la película y él le pregunto bien que había hecho en estas tres infernales semanas que habían estado separados y por como la pasado en este día tan especial.

_Bien, Todas mis compañeros llegaron antes para sorprenderme en la sala de enfermeros._ Comenzó_ Y luego al mediodía almorcé con Annie y Patty.

Cuando terminaron de comer la pareja siguió hablando un poco más hasta que en el equipo de música sonó la siguiente canción. Entonces, Terry se paro camino hasta su esposa y la condujo hasta el centro del living para bailar la romántica y lenta canción que había empezado.

Bailaron abrazados bien pegados en silencio disfrutando de la hermosa melodía y de la mutua compañía.

Terrence empezó a besarla primero suavemente. Era un beso romántico y tierno hasta que de a poco la pasión fue tomando el control, el beso se hizo más profundo. Candy correspondió al beso con el mismo ardor. La boca de Terry fue hasta la mejilla derecha y fue bajando dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello

_Terry_ llamo Candy pero él estaba muy ocupado besándole el cuello a su amada. _Terry vamos a la cama querido, allí podemos seguir jugando todo lo quieras._ Ell gimo al sentir la succión en el cuello más fuerte.

_Ok vamos, Tengo ganas de hacer muchas travesuras con usted hoy señora Grandchester.

_y yo con usted señor Grandchester ._Terry la tomo de la mano y subieron escaleras arriba para seguir festejando.

Fin


End file.
